100 Bwen Drabbles
by Mr. BG
Summary: A soon-to-be collection of 100 individual drabbles from the Bwen community, by the Bwen community, to the Bwen community.
1. The Concept

Here's how **100** **Bwen Drabbles** works:

1. Anyone who wants to join can make a short (or long if you wish) Bwen drabble containing fluffy romance between our favorite couple.

2. If you're done you can send your work to me via DocX connections. (Note: we must both be connected to do so. More info on this in my sub-forum thread called '**100 Bwen Drabbles**')

3. I will then publish the fic and credit it as your work.

4. This is intended to be one fic containing the works of many Bwen writers to show the unity of our community.

5. Each author can only submit one drabble. I will beta-read your work and look out for spelling and grammar errors if there are any.

6. The goal (obviously) is to reach the desired 100 individual drabbles (by 100 individual authors).

**Rules:**

1. One drabble should consist no more than 1500 words.

2. One drabble per author.

3. Drabbles must not contain any explicit sexual detail.


	2. Valentine's Day

_The first of 100 Bwen drabbles to come- bengwen014_

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Drabble One: Valentine's Day**

_**by: femmefatale2**_

"Hey guys, have you noticed it's Valentines Day tomorrow?"

Ben and Gwen shot a glance at each other, before Gwen turned to Kevin and spoke up, "Hmm yeah we have. But what's so special with Valentine's Day?"

Kevin looked at Gwen in the rearview mirror of his car. "Yeah! V-day is always special! I mean, haven't you ever got gifts from anyone before?" He turned and looked back at Gwen. "Hasn't anyone given you a V-day gift before? _Anyone_?"

Gwen bit on her lip. She looked sideways at Ben, who was staring with a peculiar expression at Gwen. "Uh…not really."

"You really mean it?"

Gwen nodded. "Not that I'm desperate for one, though," she quickly added as an afterthought.

"Hmmm." A thoughtful expression clouded Kevin's face. "And do you think tomorrow will be any different?"

Gwen shrugged. "How can I say that? It's not like I've got psychic powers or something."

"You haven't?" teased Kevin.

"Uh…not for matters like _these_, anyway."

"I see." Kevin shot another look at Gwen. "So what plans do you have for tomorrow?" he turned to include Ben in his look. "I mean the both of you?"

Ben narrowed his eyes. He could see where this was leading to. And he had no wish of letting Gwen spend Valentine's Day with Kevin! _Think, Ben, think! You gotta think up an excuse fast!_

But before his mind could even begin to process something, Gwen spoke up. "Actually, Ben's parents have invited me over tomorrow. We're spending the day together – Ben and me."

"You are?" said Kevin, his face falling, dismay ringing loud in his voice.

"We a—" Ben too began, but Gwen quickly put her hand over Ben's, and squeezed it tightly.

Ben's eyes widened beyond comprehension. What was Gwen doing? _Ok, she's squeezing my hand. But why?_

Fortunately, Kevin hadn't seen any of that. "So you won't be able to spend tomorrow with me? Not even a couple of hours?"

"No, Kevin," said Gwen, her hand still over Ben's. "I'm sorry, but I can't. You gotta understand my priorities. And family comes first."

Kevin gritted his teeth. He smiled half-heartedly. "Yeah. I understand. Family does come first."

Gwen smiled. She reclined on her seat, her hand still over Ben's. She looked over at him. "And so does something more than family," she said softly.

Ben smiled back at her, lightly squeezing her hand in turn. "Thanks, Gwen."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Keep them drabbles coming, people!_


	3. The Store

_Ooh, this is a long one- bg014_

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Drabble Two: The Store**

**_by: agreywriter15_**

**The Entrance:**

Ben looked dreadfully at the store in front of him. In front of him laid a clothing store that read "Girl's Accessories". From the outside he could see that the store contained hundreds of different kinds of clothing. There were skirts that were pink and white, dresses of light ivory, hat with flowers neatly tucked in soft velvet ribbon. He gulped. Why was he here again?

A thought slowly drifted to his mind as he remembered how and why. It was for the simple reason that Gwen had wanted to go shopping. However, Grandpa Max would simply not let her go by herself. Of course it was only natural. Lately there have some thieves in the town and Grandpa Max only feared for her safety.

They argued over that issue for over ten minutes, with Grandpa Max winning. Somehow he had managed to convince Gwen not to go. But Gwen had other ideas. Immediately after her loss, an idea had come to her in the form of Ben. She was almost grinning ear to ear then, which looked somehow creepy to most, but somehow cute to Ben.

Ben had caught her looking at him and could only glare. Gwen continued to smile, turning to her tired, almost-sleeping grandfather, who was lying on the sofa. She then began to whisper something in his ear. Grandpa Max only half-listened as he slept, so he just nodded and nodded, not even listening. And then when it was all over, Gwen looked at Ben and said "We're going shopping."

And that's how he got here. It was totally unpredictable. Never mind the situation.

He looked again at the store in front of him then felt a slight tug on his right sleeve. He turned to face Gwen. "Come on Ben!" Gwen exclaimed in excitement.

"Wait, Gwen!" Ben protested.

But Gwen ignored his plea, dragging her cousin nonetheless to the store.

**The Clothing Rack:**

Ben could simply not understand the joy of clothes and shopping that brought out the inner Gwen. Usually she was either grumpy or annoyed with him. But here? Now it was completely different. An inner glow seemed to have surrounded Gwen as she rummaged through piles and piles of clothing. Perhaps it was because of her magic? No, magic wouldn't do that and Gwen would certainly never play with emotions for her own selfish reasons--even for herself. So what was it?

Gwen had then thrown Ben another piece of clothing. This time it was a blue shirt with a Hello Kitty design on the front, covered lightly by small shimmering glitters. "Hold that for me will you, Ben?"

"Another worthless piece of clothing…" Ben muttered.

Luckily for him, Gwen didn't notice as she too busy looking over a pile of skirts. She had her thumb to her mouth, biting it slightly as she thought over what she wanted. It was as if it was the hardest decision in the world and Ben couldn't simply understand what the big deal was. Her right hand hovered over what seemed to be the final two clothing: a light pink skirt and a green one with small decorations of flowers on the left side. She then turned to face him. "Which one?" she asked, holding one in each hand.

"I don't really care." answered a bored Ben.

"Come on, Ben." She almost begged.

Ben looked at the two skirts that she held. They each looked the same to him so what was the big deal? Then he looked at Gwen, who seemed to be begging for help. He looked at the skirts again and pictured Gwen wearing each one. He blushed at the thought.

"So which one?" Gwen asked.

Ben continued to blush even more before he then answered. However, he only muttered it so it was obvious that Gwen couldn't hear.

"What was that?"

"I said you would look better with that green skirt!" he shouted.

Gwen looked around nervously. The rest of the customers in the store looked at the two cousins, a slight grin on their faces, though some were clearly annoyed.

"Nothing to look here." She laughed nervously.

The customers slowly but surely went away and soon it was just Ben and Gwen.

"Ben!" she half-screamed.

"Alright, alright I'm sorry!" said Ben.

Gwen calmed down, surprised at what her cousin just said. He would never apologize, not even once--but today?

Gwen softly smiled. "Let's go to the cashier." She whispered as she pulled his hand and led him to the cashier.

**The Cashier:**

The line was obviously long--up from the back and to the front; almost every shopper had at least an armful of clothing material. Ben took a look to the front. There were only about three cashiers but it was clear that all of them were fairly new and didn't know how to work the simple mechanism of a cash register. Each one of them softly touched a few buttons and then when the cashier box opened they almost always nearly jumped.

"This line is taking forever." Ben groaned.

"I know how you feel, Ben, but we have to wait."

"But I don't want to wait." He protested.

"Well, we have no choice." Gwen answered.

The almost silent noise of a clock continued to annoy Ben. Here he was in a clothing store and he could have been at home playing video games, his toys and watching TV but here he was in this store! If only he had put up a better fight. Maybe then he wouldn't be stuck here. _Maybe_.

"Next!"

"Next!"

"Come on Ben! Were next!" said Gwen as she rushed to the cashier.

A teenage boy with acne all over his face greeted them.

"How may I help you?" he asked.

"This!" said Ben as he dumped the armful of clothing to the counter.

"Hey, watch it!" the boy protested.

He then began scanning the clothing for the code. A beep went every time he scanned it.

"Hey, were you the one who yelled earlier?" the teenage boy suddenly asked.

"Huh?" said Ben.

"You said something about a skirt?"

That was then when both he and Gwen caught on. "No!" they quickly answered. "Not us."

"Funny, that guy's voice sounded just like yours. And if I'm not mistaken I'd say they were a couple."

_Couple_?! Ben and Gwen looked at each other eyes wide with surprise.

"Anyways, here are the clothes that you bought. Enjoy your day."

Outside, Ben and Gwen looked at each other, both nervous and still shocked at what the teenage boy had just said.

"Let's forget this ever happened, okay, Ben?"

Ben looked at Gwen with a serious face. "Actually, Gwen, I've got something to say."

**End**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_Only ninety-eight more drabbles to go! Sweet!_


	4. Graduation

Yo guys, here's a Bwen drabble that features something not many people, particularly Bwen fans, would expect.

Camera turns to DragonX, who is glaring at RDF1. He notices the camera on him and flips out.

Dx: What, am I on?

RDF1: Yes…

Dx: Hey Bwen fans, and other fanfic readers! I'm DragonX, RDF1's personal OC. BUT, that doesn't mean any of my descriptions are in anyway related to the guy whose head I'm stuck in.

RDF1: That's enough.

RDF1 boots Dx back to his own fics.

Sorry about that, he can get a bit antsy about his appearance, but he doesn't complain about not looking like me.

Ben walks in, clears throat.

RDF1: What? (slaps forehead) Sorry, Ben. Got off on a tangent there. I'll get to the fic soon enough.

(Fic = drabble here)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to Ben 10, or other spin-offs. I wish I owned Ben 10, at least Alien Force, so I could twist it to make Kevin a crack character, let alone his pairing with Gwen to be considered the ultimate of crack pairings in the Ben 10 Dimension.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Drabble Three: Graduation**

_**by: **__**RedDragonforce 1**_

It was finally time, after four hard years of study, homework, and tests. Well, if you don't count all the missed classes, late nights, all-nighters, and skipped vacations due to Alien Attacks. Through it all, it was worth it. They finally made it to this point, now all they had to do was walk across the stage and receive their diploma.

The principal opened the Ceremony, followed by prayer and a message from the resident Rector. Soon enough it came time for the diplomas to be given out. The principal called the names one by one, until he got to the T's. As he called out "Benjamin Tennyson", an explosion shook the building, and almost caused a panic. Ben Tennyson quickly ran up the podium.

"Everyone remain calm!" said Ben, taking control of the situation, "Gwen, call the Alien Force, let's get this settled fast."

By now, everyone in town had learned of Ben's Omnitrix and followed orders. The crowd moved quickly, yet orderly, into the shelter under the building while Ben and Gwen ran outside.

"I was wondering when you'd show up." said a voice Ben didn't like in the least.

Dr. Animo, having escaped the Null Void, plotted revenge on Ben as he always did. Behind him was an army of his DNA mutants.

"Ben, Alien force is on their way." said Gwen, charging up her manna.

"Let's get rolling!" said Ben 10, as he selected Cannonbolt from the selection screen of the Omnitrix.

Cannonbolt rolled forward and took out a few mutants with Gwen using her energy blasts to take out the others. A flash appeared and Paradox, along with the other members of the Alien Force, got to work taking down the army. This left Ben and Gwen to take on Animo themselves.

"So, you think you've won just because you brought an army!" exclaimed Animo, pulling out a device, "One press of this button and a DNA bomb I've planted will go off, mutating the city!"

"Crap." said Cannonbolt, "I can't believe I completely forgot to patrol today. I could've stopped him."

"Ben." said Gwen, "Go XLR8 and deal with the bomb, I'll take care of Animo."

Cannonbolt switched to XLR8 in a green flash and rushed off to find the bomb while Gwen used her energy grip to prevent Animo from setting off the bomb.

While Gwen and the others were holding off Animo, XLR8 sped through the city until he found the bomb.

"Double Crap," said XLR8, "Animo's had a timer on that thing in case he didn't set it off himself, gotta beat the clock."

With a green flash, Brainstorm replaced XLR8 and, as fast as he could, worked on disabling the bomb.

While Ben was handling the bomb, Gwen was battling Animo's lead mutant, but wasn't doing too good on defeating it. The other Alien Force Members were handling their own problems with some difficulty as well, leaving Gwen on her own. Soon, Gwen's defenses let her down and she was captured. Dr. Animo flew off across the city with her unconscious on his beast.

A few seconds later, XLR8 sped in.

"The bomb's deactivated." said XLR8.

"Ben!" shouted Grandpa Max, "Animo's got Gwen, we can handle things here, go after her!"

"Right." said XLR8, before speeding off after Animo.

Somewhere outside the city, Animo was frustrated with his pet for need a break before getting back to the hideout and decided on hiding with the deep trees.

Gwen woke up, finding herself bound and gagged with special wrapping that prevented her from using her powers to break free. She struggled against her bindings as she tried to find a way to break free. She then realized she could still communicate telepathically.

'BEN!' she shouted in her mind, 'I'm somewhere in the forest outside the city. HELP ME!!'

Soon a blue blur 'whooshed' in and alerted Gwen to XLR8's presence.

"Hey, Animo." said XLR8, catching him and his creature off guard, "Do you know what happens when you tick off a Giant Dinosaur?"

With a green flash, XLR8 turned into Humongousaur and grew to tree height. Animo paled as to what would happen next.

"Let's find out." said Humongousaur, squashing the bug in a single punch and grabbed Animo with his other hand and brought him up to face level. "RRRROOOOOAAAARRRR!!"

This left Animo temporarily deaf and disoriented as Humongousaur turned into Diamondhead. Diamondhead cut through the bindings and Gwen quickly jumped up and hugged him as Diamondhead turned back into Ben to accept the hug.

"Thank you, Ben." said Gwen, before kissing him on the cheek, causing Ben to blush.

"Hey Gwen?" asked a blushing Ben.

"Yeah?" said Gwen, starting to blush as well.

"Do you want to see the sunset later?" asked Ben.

"Sure." sighed Gwen.

Ben turned into Jetray, got Gwen on his back, grabbed Animo, and flew off back to the city.

After the battle was over, the ceremony continued on schedule. Ben and Gwen went up to retrieve each of their diplomas in turn and headed outside with the others. After some time with the family, and miscellaneous friends, Ben and Gwen stole away from the group.

Ben activated the Omnitrix and selected Wildmutt. Gwen rode bareback on Wildmutt as he ran towards one of the cliffs of the city. Gwen got off, Wildmutt turning back into Ben, and they watched the sunset as promised, cuddling after a few minutes of waiting.

Ben turned to Gwen.

"Hey, Gwen?" asked Ben.

"Yeah?" replied Gwen.

Gwen turned to Ben, only to be kissed by him.

"Do you want go out next Friday?" asked Ben.

Gwen blushed and kissed him back.

"I think I can make some time." teased Gwen, before recapturing Ben's lips.

They kissed in the eve of the sunset; nothing could ruin this moment.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Well, what do you think?

Dx: Well, I think…

Gwen grabs him with her manna grip and sends him flying through the air.

Gwen: No one cares what you think, DragonX!

Ben: You'd think he'd keep his mouth shut after all that's happened to him in the earlier fanfics.

Gwen: Well, he can't ruin this. Nobody can.

Ben and Gwen kiss again.

RDF1: Do you mind moving to a private room? I've got to end this drabble, not that I don't mind you two here.

Ben: Fine. We'll let you finish this.

Ben and Gwen find a private room…

RDF1: NOT MY ROOM!!

Ben and Gwen quickly rush to a different room.

Well, hopefully you guys enjoyed this.

Later,

RDF1

P.S. Sorry bengwen014 about the length, word document reduces word count.

bengwen014: Dude, this was a looong one and I'm not sure this is really a drabble. We'll let the readers worry 'bout that one.


	5. Perfect Couple?

Sweet. Now the Bwen community has four drabbles. Thanks for the cooperation, people. Keep 'em comin'- Mr. BG

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Drabble Four: Perfect Couple?**

**_by: Mikeo6464_**

Deep within a forest...

There is a small clearing...

And in that small clearing...

Is an RV known as the Rustbucket...

And inside Ben & Gwen are chatting...

"So, Ben, how's school going?" Gwen asked, a bit interested.

"Err... well not bad, I guess, and you?" Ben replied, scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah, everything's fine with me, thanks."

Then an eery silence enveloped the two. Gwen broke the silence.

"So, err... any special girls you have your eye on?" Gwen asked, surprised by her own question.

"You mean like... a girlfriend?"

"Yeah..." Gwen replied.

"Nope... not a single one. And how about you? Any boyfriends?" Ben asked, thinking it would only be right to ask back.

She shook her head. "Not one." They continued the light conversation until Gwen asked a weird question.

"So, to you what would make a perfect couple?" Gwen asked, intrigued of what Ben was gonna say.

"...Me & You..." Ben said, grinning widely, and then giving Gwen a little wink before walking away and heading into his bunk leaving an awe-struck Gwen, mouth agape, and eyes wide with shock.

She snapped out of her senses and headed towards her bunk, which happened to share Ben's. She stopped right beside Ben's bunk and stared at him, he looked fast asleep, then leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek and headed into her own bunk.

Little did she know, Ben was awake and had a smirk on his face.

_'I love you too, Gwen.'_

**The end! Hope you enjoyed.**

**Just a little piece I came up with for the Bwen Community! Enjoy!**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Good work, my friend. It was really good. And don't worry if you think it wasn't any good. I modified it a little, only a little I swear, for you.


	6. The Gift

Drabble No. 5! Everybody Mambo!- Mr. BG

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Hmm, I'm not really sure if I know how to write a proper (as well as interesting) drabble. If you like it, tell me._

_By the way, __**Ben has a different birth date from Gwen in this story**__. I wanted to change that little fact to make this story a bit more… fluffy? Anyways, my brain isn't working too well from all the late nights, so if anyone wants to do a re-write of this one, tell me._

_Ben - 15_

_Gwen - almost 15_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**The Gift**

_**by: Ayuuki-chan**_

_'The mall. Its world's most important building of branded clothing and awesome hangouts._

_It's also the best place to look for presents for the girl you like._

_At least, that's what I thought…'_

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Today is Gwen's 15th birthday, and Ben had just experienced what every guy in the world has trouble dealing with--buying the perfect gift.

He already spent countless hours in the mall circling in vain looking for that one special gift that would make her happy.

His first choice was getting her a charm bracelet, since that's what most guys would give to the girl they like. He almost bought it, but then remembered that she didn't really like them so he left the boutique grimly.

Then, he tried the bookshop to look for that book she always wanted only to find out that the shop was closed for the week.

Next, he tried the different clothing shops to look for a nice dress, but then realized that he didn't have an inch of fashion sense in him.

Just when he was about to give up, he looked around him and saw a store with a gigantic teddy bear holding a heart that said 'Welcome'. His mouth formed an excited grin and he hurriedly walked inside the store.

The _Stuffed Toys Shop_. Simple, yet cute, right?

Ben looked around and was amazed to see so many animal toys on the shelves and tables. Teddy bears with ribbons, zebras with hats, big tigers and small tigers, monkeys with rainbow umbrellas and multi-colored turtles were everywhere! He kept searching for anything that looked interestingly cute and smiled when his eyes fell on that stuffed toy sitting on the pink shelf.

He reached for it and brought it to the counter. The clerk looked at him and smiled.

"For a friend?" she asked Ben with knowing eyes.

"For a very special friend." He replied with a sweet grin.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The party began with Gwen wearing a stunning green cocktail dress. Her hair was tied in to a high ponytail and the ends of her hair were curled. Her pretty face had the slightest tint of baby pink blush as she was gleaming from the sheer splendor of the night.

Everyone was there, Gwen's parents, Ben's parents, Grandpa, friends from their school and Kevin! Then the party kicked up a notch and soon every one was singing, dancing, eating and playing around with other people.

Then finally, it was time to give the presents. She opened everyone's gifts with anticipation and hugged them all when she got them. She looked incredibly happy when she got them and now it was Ben's gift's turn.

He looked around nervously, face flushed with anxiety as she opened the small, decorated box with a big red ribbon on the top. She untied the ribbon and lifted the small cover. When she saw what was inside, her eyes went wide. It was a fluffy alien plushie that had white fur and a tiny green body.

He blushed even more when she looked up at him. Her eyes were teary and her smile was ethereal. She stood up, ran over to him holding the gift in her hands, and hooked her arms tight around his neck.

He hugged her back, buried his face on her neck and whispered, "Happy 15th birthday Gwen." She hugged him tighter and whispered a silent thank you.

When the night ended, Gwen slept with the alien plushie in her arms and with a small smile gracing her lips with thoughts of Ben.


	7. Video Games

Gasp! KO-chan finally writes another Bwen story! And as a lovely addition to my drabble collection! I am not worthy!- Mr. BG

--

**Video Games**

**_by: Karin Ochibi-chan_**

In all of Ben 10,000's life, he had seen many weird and bizarre things. He'd seen squid aliens bent on taking over the world and he's seen his sixty year old grandfather fight with weapons and the moves of a man of twenty. But despite all of these things, Ben 10k was not at all prepared for the sight before him.

Gwendolyn playing video games.

Yes, you heard him right. His _thirty year old_ cousin was playing _video games_. Gwendolyn Tennyson—whom he was sure during his childhood never had an immature or childish bone in her body—was playing video games.

It only got weirder when she had invited him to join.

He declined of course being too alienated by the sight of her sitting on the floor with a game controller in her hand in front of the television. However, he soon dismissed it as a sign that he was working way too much. The weirdness would let up soon enough he figured.

On the other hand, Gwendolyn had not let up _at all_. She started to pester him about it. At least once a day she would inquire if he wanted to join her in a game. He'd always decline, not caving in to her taunts that he was chicken. Please, he was smarter than he was when he was ten and had a much better resolve these days. As if he would lower himself down to getting angry over chicken noises she made when he refused to play with her.

Yes, he had learned a lesson from his younger self to enjoy his life more and lighten up a bit. Nevertheless, he would _not_ revert that far back into childhood. He was very well positive that he was too old for video games.

Now if only Gwendolyn would get that through her head. Then everything would be just peachy.

But she had not—and she will not give up until he joined her, she said. Really, sometimes Ben had to wonder what in the world was going through that woman's head. Honestly he could never understand her and the crazy gears in her brain. Women were a whole different league apart for him to understand.

Or maybe it was just his orange-haired cousin. Who knows?

Ben though could only hope that in the end she would cease her current insane silliness and not cause him to have a desire to bang his head against the wall with her pestering.

**--**

"Gwendolyn, seriously, this _needs_ to stop."

Apparently her ditching her crazy antics was too much to ask for.

"Play with me and I'll stop annoying you." she replied simply as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Typical Gwendolyn—always viewed her reasoning to be the most logical.

Ah, so she was aware that she was pushing the limits on his sanity…

"It's _two_ in the morning, Gwendolyn. Two!" he said in exasperation.

"And it will continue to be a long night if you don't set your butt in front of that television and play some games with me." Gwendolyn threatened while crossing her arms.

Ben simply stared at her as she stood there. She would stay there all night—he knew she was that stubborn. Nonetheless, it did not please him one bit to see that she was the one making the demands. He was a super, amazing hero for pete's sake! It was pitiful that he with over 10,000 powerful aliens strapped to his wrist had to take orders from his cousin.

The brunette let out a sigh of defeat and exhaustion. When she heard the sound, Gwendolyn couldn't help but smirk because it was then that she knew she had won. Once again, her resolve was much stronger than his.

And grandpa still wonders how she's been able to win one over Ben all of these years.

"Fine," Ben said, "_One_ game. _Only_ one, you understand? Then no more of this." he told the orange-haired woman.

"Doesn't matter," Gwendolyn responded with a devious smirk, "You caved in to me all the same."

After she said that, she was surprised when her cousin had lifted her up with his arms around her waist. She placed her arms around his neck while she looked down at his tired amber-green eyes since she was elevated a little.

"What am I going to do with you?" he asked himself with a shake of his head as he nuzzled himself into her neck worn out.

"I believe the better question is what would you do without me?" Gwendolyn asked smiling with a satisfied smile. "Now come one, Mr. 10k. You promised me one game."

After all, it was only one game. What harm could be if he only did one game?

And soon one game turned into two. Then two turned into five. Then so on and so forth. Over two hours had passed and Ben and Gwendolyn were still playing Sumo Slammers Battle Rounds Special Edition.

But the thing was, Ben just didn't really care. He was having fun. He was relaxed. He was doing something for himself for once in all of these years.

He felt like a carefree ten year old again.

"Ha! I win again! You know, you're not as good as you used to be, _Benjamin_."

"Ha ha. Keep saying that now Gwendolyn, but this round I'll beat you for sure."

"Right. Like I haven't heard that thirty rounds before—which by the way, I won _all of_ _them_."

"You only won all of them because you've been playing this for the past two weeks."

"What can I say: Practice makes perfect." Gwendolyn teased him in a cocky manner as she did when she was ten. A sense of nostalgia filled him as they sat there arguing like they were children. It brought back a lot of old memories of the first summer he had the Omnitrix and how he had spent it with his cousin and grandfather.

"Besides, God knows you needed some kind of break what with your hero duties and all. I though I might give you something from the past to keep your midget self's advice still fresh in your brain." Gwendolyn's words brought him out of his musings.

Ben only stared at her as she began choosing the settings for the next game. If she felt his staring, she didn't seem to show it. Her words processed in his mind one more time before he came to a realization.

She was doing this all for him. Gwendolyn had wanted him to experience childhood again in some way after the encounter with his younger self. Whether it was to remind him that he was still Ben or if she just wanted to beat him in video games after all the times he had creamed her as payback from the old days, he didn't know. Although, he doubted Gwendolyn was doing this for herself more than for him. She wasn't that type of person.

Definitely he remembered it now. All of the times when he would bug her in their childhood to play games with him. At that time he just wanted an excuse to show off, but now he sees that he was so persistent because he wanted to have fun and show her the joys of being a kid as well. And like himself now, younger Gwen would refuse until younger Ben had annoyed her to no end.

In the end, he now realized that Gwendolyn making a pest of herself for the past two weeks was her way of repaying him for all the precious times he had given her when they were ten. Times to treasure before he lost all sense of innocence and his carefree outlook on life.

"_What would you do without me?"_Gwen's voice from twenty years ago floated in his brain.

"Hello? Ben! Pay attention! It's starting and unless you want me to beat you again—"

Her words were cut short when her cousin had given her a light peck on the cheek. She raised an eyebrow at him in confusion.

"What was that for?" Ben simply gave her a mysterious smile before replying.

"Oh, just demonstrating to you what you'll have to do when I beat you."

"Me? Give you a victory kiss? Dream on, dweeb." Gwendolyn smirked at him challengingly using her old insult for him as a child.

"Hmmm, we'll see about that, _Gwen_."

It was simple what he'd do without her—he wouldn't have loved her.

--

**Karin: This probably was the first time I wrote Bwen fluff. I usually do deep undertones of their relationship, but I hoped you enjoyed it nonetheless.**


	8. Gwen's Pet

**A/N:** Let's try to abide by the 1500 word limit next time, dude, but since this story is so _kawaii_, I'll let it pass this time.

**Gwen's Pet**

_**by: Leon Woon**_

Ben never understood how Gwen never seemed to finish reading that little spell booklet she…_acquired_…from Charmcaster. It was almost 3 years ago, and she still buried herself within it.

"Gwen, how many pages are there in that little book of yours anyway?" Ben asked, his head rested on the RV's table. The 13 year-old girl opposite him only shrugged as she continued to delve into the book.

"About 157. Why?" she said plainly.

"It takes you more than 3 years to finish up a book with 157 pages??" Ben said, sitting up straight as he chuckled. "And here I thought you were a bona-fide bookworm, Gwen."

The orange-haired girl lowered the book gently, her emerald eyes glaring dangerously at her brown-haired cousin.

"For your information, _Ben,_" she hissed. "I have to keep re-reading some parts because I still don't know how to cast or master them."

Ben raised an eyebrow as he leaned slightly closer. "You mean you haven't got this thing over and done with already? Aren't you like, the _best_magician I know?" he asked.

Gwen _had_to look up at Ben with a tinge of pink on her face. Whether he knew it or not, Ben just gave her quite a good compliment.

"Well…thanks, Ben. But I'm not the best," she replied, hiding behind the book again.

"Nonsense, Gwen!" Ben suddenly retorted as Gwen jumped in her seat. She was thankful that Grandpa Max had gone out with some old friends for the rest of the evening, or else he'd have questioned into why Ben had just blown off like that.

"You're the best I know! Who was it that single-handedly whooped that biker gang's asses last week? Who was it that stopped the Golden Gate Bridge from collapsing? You, Gwen!" Ben said, reaching out to actually grasp Gwen by her shoulders, like it would stir some sense into her or something.

Turning utterly red at the close proximity they were in, Gwen tried to break eye contact, but just couldn't tear her eyes away from Ben's beautiful green ones. They weren't a rich shade of emerald like her own, but they had their own special luster.

"Y-You're right, Ben. Thanks," she said as Ben then let go of her to sit back at his own place. His face didn't betray even the slightest hint of a blush, so does that mean being that close to Gwen didn't have an effect on him?

Their silence then continued for another good half-an-hour as Ben played his video game with his headphones on, as to not disturb Gwen.

She was rather thankful for that, but decided that enough was enough. She knew Ben had finished playing that game for almost 12 times now, and was only doing so to keep himself occupied without bugging her.

As she put the book down, Gwen then looked at her cousin, one of her hands reaching out to him.

He looked up too, pressing the pause button and taking off his headphones. "Hmm?"

"Thanks for being considerate, Ben. Really. But I think we both should stretch out a bit, no?" she proposed, gesturing at both the game and her book.

"I second the motion," Ben said gleefully as both cousins got up from their seats to stretch out. Sitting still for that long really did a number on their young bodies.

"Oh man~ That feels good!" Ben said as he stretched himself as high as he could, Gwen mimicking the same movement. Ben stole a glance as he could clearly see Gwen's midriff as she stretched herself. _That feels__really__good…_he thought to himself.

"Hey, Ben, there's a spell I've been meaning to try out for quite some time now, but I needed a human to test it on, and I can't cast it on myself," she said, looking at him meaningfully.

"Is it going to do something harmful to me?" Ben asked as he took a step backwards, looking at Gwen skeptically.

"It's labeled under the Non-Harmful Area of the book, Ben," Gwen reasoned.

"Okay…but you owe me a can of soda for that," Ben said.

Gwen only nodded as she noted that there was only one more can of grape soda in the fridge, so that was considered as fair trade.

"So do you wanna do it here or outside?" Ben asked.

"Here's fine," Gwen said, reading the book. She didn't know much about the spell, other than the fact that it wasn't explosive, thunderous, or smoke-laden like the other spells she usually does.

Bracing himself, Ben stood still as Gwen lifted her casting hand, the familiar blue glow surrounding it as she channeled her magical aura from within.

"_Mirus Felis Mutatio!_" she casted, aiming her hand at Ben. A bright flash then blinded them both as white light began to fill the RV.

When she could see again, what greeted Gwen shook her to her very core.

Ben opened his eyes to see Gwen merely staring at him with a blank expression, yet her face was deep red.

_Wait, did she zap my clothes off or something??!_Ben panicked, inspecting to see that he was (thankfully?) still fully-clothed.

"What? is my face distorted or something?" he asked her, quite worried about what could be wrong. He checked himself. He seemed fine. No scales, no green skin, no sudden gills on his neck….

"T-Ta...E-Ea…" Gwen stuttered, pointing at Ben.

"What? What is it?" Ben said, turning around to see what's wrong. He saw nothing.

"T-Tail! E-Ears!" she said once more, still as red as before.

Ben ran a hand through his head as he said "What are you-?" Then his hand felt something foreign. It was furry, and big, and it was part of him.

He ran past Gwen and looked himself in the mirror. There he saw himself, just as normal, save for one slight detail. He had brown cat ears on his head.

"Wait-what-how??" Ben spluttered as he continued to inspect the rather peculiar new body part. Then something thin, brown and furry curled up his side.

He grabbed onto it, only to notice one thing. It was his _tail_.

"Ahh!" Ben yelled as Gwen covered her ears.

"Gwen! I'm a cat!" Ben cried, clutching onto his ears and tail.

"Oh-my-God! Ben, I'm so sorry!" Gwen said as she put a hand to her mouth, approaching her panicking cousin.

"I know we're both cat-lovers, Gwen, but isn't this a little too far??" Ben asked as his cat ears drooped.

Gwen had never seen such a more adorable expression and held back the greatest urge she had to suddenly embrace Ben and cuddle him up like one giant kitten.

"I'm sorry, Ben. I really am," she kept apologizing, but honestly? She didn't regret one bit of casting that spell. Not one bit.

"Ah, it's fine, Gwen," Ben mumbled as he took a seat on the sofa. "Oh man…this is so embarrassing…"

"Don't worry Ben, I have the reversal spell," she said, flipping through several pages.

"Hmm? You said something?" Ben asked as he did something peculiar. He was softly swiping behind his cat ears like a real cat would, and Gwen immediately fell in love with that sight.

"Nothing," Gwen said as she stifled a girlish giggle.

Then a thought hit her. "So would you like your can of soda now? Or would you prefer a saucer of milk?" Gwen asked as a mischievous smile curled up her lips.

"Oh-ha-ha, Gwen, very funny," Ben growled in return as he crossed his arms.

Gwen smiled as she continued to read the book. She noted one written portion under the spell's name. It was written in purple ink.

_Attention: Those affected by spell seem to display more cat-like behaviors. Cat nip is advisable._

Gwen thought for a moment, and then took out a saucer and filled it in with milk, the only drink in the fridge that was still in full stock.

She then placed it on the table rather audibly, startling Ben as he played with his own tail.

"Drink up," she said with that cheeky smile of hers, Ben only leering at her.

"What makes you think that I'll act more like a cat, even though I've got _these_?" he asked as Gwen hid her next smile.

"A little birdy told me a sweet tale," Gwen sang as Ben averted his attention to the saucer for a moment. It was beginning to look _really_tempting right about now…

Gwen looked away for a second to put the milk carton back in the fridge, and when she turned back, she giggled rather sweetly.

Ben was lapping at the milk like any cat would, his hands innocently grasping onto the table. His eyes were closed as he did that, so Gwen could just sit across the table from him unnoticed.

When Ben was done, he wiped his lips and opened hid eyes, only to be greeted with Gwenn looking at him so lovingly.

It stunned him for a second, but he could also sense something new. He could feel a sense of warmth and welcoming love from Gwen. Maybe this was what people meant when they said that animals had a sixth-sense?

Not really knowing what he was doing, Ben then got up to move over to Gwen's side. She actually slightly flinched when Ben nuzzled himself on her hips.

"B-Ben! What are you doing??" she asked, but didn't push him away. "I dunno…" Ben simply replied as he made his way further up to cuddle Gwen further.

"I feel…drunk, or something…and it feels good," Ben said, almost like he was in a daze.

_Ah, it must be the hormonal pheromones that trigger this reaction. Animals are more prone to this…_Gwen thought naughtily, putting her Biology know-how to good use.

She didn't fell like opposing Ben. No. In fact, she wanted him to cuddle up further with her. Being this close to him was more intoxicating and more pleasuring than any drug.

He continued to nuzzle up to her until he reached her chest, then he just rested there as Gwen lied down flat on the sofa.

"Kitty wants some more milk?" she asked, knowing she just gave Ben a _very dangerous_question.

"I don't want regular milk, Gwen. I want _yours_," Ben replied hungrily as he made his way further up until both their faces were mere centimeters apart.

"Benjamin Tennyson! How bold of you to address me like that!" Gwen replied in a playfully reproachful manner.

"I'll show you bold…" Ben said just as cheekily as he pulled Gwen into a ferocious kiss. It startled her for a second, but it was later forgotten as pure ecstasy flowed into her mind from that kiss.

Ben's mouth had a wonderful mix of both milk and his own distinct flavor, and it drove Gwen wild. She then felt an intrusive object. It was Ben's _tongue_.

_Oh, so it's French-style that you want, eh?_

Gwen hungrily responded as she wrapped her arms around Ben's neck, deepening the kiss as they lapped at each other lustfully.

When they both broke the kiss, a small persistent trail of saliva hung obscenely from both their mouths.

"How was that for you, Gwen?" Ben asked with a raised eyebrow,

"Not enough," Gwen simply grunted as she pulled Ben into another kiss.

Gwen then stole one last glance at the clock hung on the wall. Grandpa won't be back for another good hour or so.

And one hour was all she needed. There was so much that could be done by then.

_End._

**A/N:**_Okay, tell me if this one was hot enough for you guys, eh? I thought it was about time someone did a rather risqué fluff for the 100 Drabble._

=^_^= _miao~_


	9. I Dare Ya

Drabble no. 8, I choose you!- Mr. BG

***

**I Dare Ya**

**_by_****_: _**_**pikachu master**_

The school-free summer months were winding down, to the utter dismay of Ben Tennyson. No more cross-country traveling, alien butt-kicking fun for another year. He'd just gotten control of the alien transformations with the Omnitrix… and he'd finally started getting along with his cousin, Gwen. It was gonna be weird not having her around all times of the day. Plain and simple––the next several months were gonna suck totally. How in the world could––

"Helloooo, Ben! Anyone in there?" a familiar voice called out to him.

"Hmm, what?" said Ben, popping out of his trance, "Oh, sorry Gwen. I was just thinkin'."

"See what happens when you try that?" Gwen sighed, "The rest of your body has to shut down to support such a strenuous task," she smiled evilly; handing over the coke she'd just gotten from the refrigerator.

"Thanks, dweeb," Ben replied with his own smile.

"You're very welcome, doofus." Gwen took a sip from her tea, "Sooo, what else have 'ya got planned? It's our last night together for the summer, and it's almost time for bed."

"Don't worry; I've come up with something great."

"Not another dumb monster movie..."

"You know me too well. But not this time; I've got a little game to play."

"And that would be?"

"Truth or dare."

Gwen cocked an eyebrow, "Really now, are you sure you wanna put yourself through this?"

"Ha! Don't be so sure of yourself," Ben said crossing his arms, smile still pasted across his face, "I've got some pretty wicked dares and questions lined up for you."

"Good luck, I'm gonna get some great dirt on you."

"That's what you think."

"Indeed I do, you're a horrible liar, and I'll be able to see right through you."

"I was gonna suggest that we flip to see who goes first," Ben took a large gulp from his coke and sat Indian-style on the floor, facing Gwen, "I choose 'truth'."

"Alright then... have you had a crush on anyone in the past six months?"

"N––Yes... one."

"Hmm, thought better not to lie. You're learning well."

"Har, har... Truth or dare, Gwen?"

"Dare."

"Shouldn't have done that," Ben shook his head, tutting, "I dare you tooo––do a handstand."

"Seriously? I've taken gymnastics, you know."

"Then you should have no problem doing it," Ben said, waiting patiently for Gwen to complete her given task.

"Fine," Gwen submitted and rose to her feet. She took a couple steps back from where she sat, bent down, put her palms to the floor, and raised her lower half to the air. Her shirt dipped and revealed much of the silky smooth skin of her lower back.

"That the best 'ya got?" the redhead taunted, looking at Ben while upside down.

"Turn in circles a few times, try and keep your balance," Ben challenged.

Gwen obliged and turned about on her hands, keeping her legs straight up. When she came to face Ben, he took in the sight of her light, thin tummy. Her shirt fell down more, just barely revealing the lower part of her bra. He tried to keep his eyes from wandering, and focused on her face––which was reddening as she kept herself upside down. Satisfied with her performance, Gwen brought herself gracefully to her feet with no sound whatsoever.

"Piece of cake," she said, taking a seat in front of her cousin, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Which do you prefer: girly-girls or tomboys?"

"Tomboys, definitely," Ben spoke with no hesitation.

"Why?"

"Girly-girls just like to dress up, play with dolls, and go shopping. Tomboys will go out and do things outside and not worry about getting dirty or hurt––they do things I like to do.

"...but I like getting dressed up and going shopping."

"All the time? Is that all you're about."

"Well, no, but––"

"You're a tomboy."

"Gee, thanks," Gwen replied sarcastically.

"Didn't you hear me?" said Ben, after letting out a sigh, "I prefer tomboys––it was a compliment."

"...Thanks."

"No prob. Truth or dare?"

"I'm feeling a little saucy tonight––dare. And don't go easy on me," Gwen added. "I'm a tomboy, remember? I can do anything that you would."

Grinning a little more deviously than usual, Ben came up with his next dare rather quickly, "I dare you to walk over to the window and moon the entire street."

Gwen was taken aback by the context of this new challenge, but did not protest vocally. However, she did sit in silence, inwardly debating whether or not her last statement was the smartest thing she'd ever said. She could feel her cheeks redden over the seconds that passed. He was smiling, not quite laughing, but still amused nonetheless. Strange. Ben was not egging her on or mocking her.

"I'm going, I'm going," Gwen said with a little bit of nervousness in her voice that she didn't want Ben to hear. Slightly trembling fingers fumbled with the button and zipper as she got up on her feet once again.

It was just a glimpse of her panties that made the prepubescent boy's heart skip a beat. If you were to ask him why, he wouldn't have the slightest idea why. All he knew was that in recent weeks being around his cousin made him feel weird. The strange sensation of butterflies in his stomach would come about every time he made any kind of physical contact with her or saw any bare patches of skin––namely around her legs, tummy, back, and chest.

"Earth to Ben!" Gwen shouted, just loud enough for only her cousin to hear, "C'mon, snap out of it! You and I both know it won't count unless you make sure I do it."

"Go for it."

And that she did, while managing to get her pants down far enough to show her butt to the world and keeping her privates out of Ben's view. She shouldn't have worn her newer, tight-fitting jeans.

But what Ben did see nearly made his heart jump up into his throat. From the angle he was looking, he had a lovely view of one side of her cute, little butt. Much like her midsection, the skin was a light creamy color and appeared to be very soft to the touch. So badly did he want to let his fingers graze against her skin, to feel that incredible sensation once more.

_That's the third time he's spaced out_, Gwen thought to herself as she held her rear end up to the window. _The first time I left him alone, then it was during my handstand, and now... no way... it couldn't be!?_

Finishing up her dare, Gwen brought herself upright and pulled up her jeans. Quietly, she made her way back to her cousin and put together the three subtle hints he'd laid out before her. It wasn't at all like Ben to lose himself in thought; he always reacted immediately by gut instinct (which was usually to run headfirst into things with little or no judgment). So why, when she left him alone for a few minutes, did he get so deeply lost thinking? Why did he space out when she revealed even a little bit more of her body? And why play this game––on this night? Could it be that he was trying to sort out some of his emotions about her, about how she felt about him? Only one way to find out; she had to answer a couple questions tonight.

"Alright, truth or dare."

This time around Ben hesitated, "...dare."

"Ooh, this'll be good," Gwen responded, thinking of a good challenge for him, "I dare you to... strip down to your underwear, climb out of my window, go down the street and shout "'I'm king of the world!'"

"...You are evil."

"It must run in the family," she winked.

To Gwen's surprise, Ben didn't put up a fight or really hesitate doing what he was ordered to do. First, he took off his shirt and dropped it carelessly to the floor, then he pulled down his pants and kicked them off next to his discarded shirt. Down to just his socks and boxers, Ben pulled open the window and hipped out onto the roof and over to the tree branch that extended to the gutters. He dropped off the tree with a muffled thud and ran down to the end of the block. A moment passed. Gwen listened to the crickets chirping when a faint voice called out into the night, "I'm king of the world!"

By the time Ben made his entrance through Gwen's bedroom window, he discovered that she was in the middle of a fit of laughter. Her face was red and tears stained her cheeks.

"Truth or dare," Ben said, not missing a beat with the game.

"Truth," Gwen choked out between giggles.

"Have you ever had––or wanted––a boyfriend?"

If Gwen hadn't picked up on his subtleties tonight, she wouldn't have realized the boldness of his question. She straightened herself up, sobered immediately, and replied, "To tell you the truth, I haven't really thought much about that kinda stuff before," her smile faltered a bit, "It's not like any guy has really noticed me before."

"I'm sure you've been noticed."

"What makes you so sure of that?"

"Seriously?" Ben snorted. He began counting off on his fingers, "You're smart, athletic, nice––even to jerks like me––, brave and..."

"Sorry? What was that last part? I didn't catch it."

"Cute. I said you were cute... and don't tell anybody I said that," Ben spoke with a tinge of scarlet showing on his face.

A smile crept up across Gwen's features, "Thank you. And don't worry, my lips are sealed. You're turn now. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

Which do you prefer: blondes, redheads, or brunettes?"

"Redheads."

"Any reason in particular?"

Ben smiled meekly and shook his head, "No reason really, I just like the color. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Is there someone you like right now?"

"I think so... I mean, like I said, I've really never thought about it before. But I have noticed that when I'm around this particular person, I have more fun with them than anyone else, even if we're doing nothing... and I feel little jolts of... something, every time I come into contact with them. Truth or dare, Ben."

"Dare."

"...Close your eyes," Gwen said, nearly whispering.

"Okay," Ben complied, keeping himself cool and calm on the exterior. Inside, though, was a different story entirely. His heart pounded frantically against his ribcage, thundered in his ears; his mind raced, wondering if she was going to do what he hoped she would, or if it was some kind of trick she was about to pull.

And then something pressed against his mouth, something warm and soft.

It was Gwen's lips.

Doing as he was told, Ben kept his eyes shut and sat there, letting go of the world around him and getting lost in the wave of emotions that overtook him. Nothing had ever felt like this before––nothing this good, or exciting. This trumped going hero by far! And what surprised Ben the most, was that it was such a simple and common act that did this to him. He couldn't resist and scooted forward, blindly bumping into Gwen, and put his arms around her waist, and drew her closer.

The two stayed embraced for countless minutes(it's what it seemed like anyways) on the bedroom floor. They didn't bother to let their hands explore or deepen the kiss, they only held themselves closer.

Gwen opened her shimmering, emerald eyes, Ben did the same. He took his hands from around her and placed them into hers, pulled slowly back from her face, and smiled, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"How do you feel about me?"

"I think you're incredibly brave, kind, intelligent––when you want to be––, a little childish at times... just to name a few things."

Ben was about to protest a couple of those things, but Gwen put her fingers to his lips and continued, "But I wouldn't have you any other way and would never ask you to change any of that for my sake... I love you, Ben."

"I... love you too, Gwen. So very much."

She smiled and gave him a quick peck on the lips, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Hmm... I dare you to climb into my bed, put your arms around me, and snuggle up 'til we both fall asleep."

"Done," Ben said, smiling. He stood up from his spot on the floor and helped Gwen up to her feet. They got into their pajamas and climbed into bed together. Their first official night as a couple was spent in her bed, with his arms around her waist, and her hands over his, asleep.


	10. RV In Love?

Welcome to what I would call a kamikaze drabble mainly because I tampered with the content a bit, with permission from the author. Hope you don't mind me making up the title, dude- Mr. BG

**

**RV In Love?**

_**by: doc boy**_

Ben and his cousin, Gwen, have always gotten themselves into fights but lately they have been getting along quite well. Why was this happening? Could this be because their feelings for each other were changing?

Well, if you look more closely, you would notice whenever Ben would look at Gwen, his cheeks would start blushing and when Gwen would notice he was looking at her, he would quickly turn his head to a different direction. When this charade continued for quite some time, Gwen decided to talk to Ben about it despite the very thing was also happening to her-- but she still had to know.

Ben and Gwen where alone in the RV while Grandpa Max went fishing. Ben was looking out the window with a dreamy look on his face…

_'Gwen..,_' he thought.

"Yeah, Ben? What about me?" said Gwen who was sitting down in front of him.

"Huh? Gwen?! Wait, did you hear what I said?"

"Well you were kind of whispering it but I could still hear it, yeah," she replied

"So what did you want to say to me, Ben?"

Ben's cheeks began to grow red.

"Uh…well, as you probably noticed, I was pretty nice as of late, right?"

Gwen nodded.

"Well the reason for that is… that I… I…" Ben sighed, didn't know how to finish the sentence, but Gwen knows what he was going to say. He didn't have the guts to tell her so Gwen decided he needed some encouragement.

So she leaned closer to him. Closer and closer until their lips met and they kissed. It was almost like a French kiss only without their tongues 'playing around' with each other.

After their lips detached, Gwen let out a soft giggle, "You were saying?"

Ben, who was blushing like crazy by now, sighed, and then opened his mouth,

"I… I… I love you, Gwen…" and then blushed more than ever, shifting his gaze down to the floor.

"I love you, too, Ben…" Gwen suddenly blurted out, and then began to blush herself.

Ben looked up and suddenly wrapped her cousin in a warm embrace.

"I know." He smirked, kissing her once more.

**End**


	11. Catch Him

**Catch Him**

_**by: **__**ssjgokillo**_

Gwen sighed in irritation for what seemed like the millionth time since the ceremony was over. What made her even more frustrated was that she couldn't quite pinpoint the source of her irritation. Aside from the surprise attack by Camille's parents it had been a lovely wedding. And the reception was going surprisingly well considering everything that had happened the last couple of days.

She let her eye's sweep over the room again as she tried to discover the reason for her discomfort. There was Grandpa Max talking with Joel's parents, probably reminiscing about some long passed Plumber adventure. Joel and Camille were getting pictures taken with various guests, looking blissful in their new state as husband and wife.

She almost missed the way her eyes narrowed as she gazed at the dance floor. Catching herself, she tried to school her face into a mask of impassiveness as she looked at the source of her ire.

'Lucy? Why would I be upset with Lucy?' She asked herself as she watched the blond girl dance with her cousin, who was doing his best not to look like he was trying not to trip over his own feet. The answer that came back surprised her. 'That should have been me.'

Gwen turned away quickly as her eyes widened in surprise. She was angry that Lucy got to be the flower girl? But why? She sure had been a little disappointed. After all weddings were very exciting events, especially for a girl. Even so, she hadn't really felt upset about it before or during the wedding. So why now?

She turned back to and watched the two as they continued to dance. They looked like they were enjoying themselves, and that irritated her even more. After all the persuading she had to do just to get Ben to _practice_ with her, and now here he is being all cheery dancing with a complete stranger.

She thought back to the day before when the two of them had been alone on the Rustbucket, and smiled. That had been nice; Ben and her, dancing slowly to soft music, his hand in hers. If only Grandpa Max hadn't shown up when he had, she would've liked to dance with him a bit longer.

That thought jarred her out of her daydream, just in time to see Lucy lean forward and give Ben a quick peck on the cheek. This time she couldn't help herself, as she glared at the girl. It lasted a moment before her eyes widened in shock, as she finally realized why she was jealous. It wasn't that Lucy got to be the flower girl. It was that Lucy was dancing with Ben, and she wanted to be the one dancing with him.

Her legs felt weak as the realization dawned on her, and she leaned back against the wall. It was insane wasn't it? She couldn't even stand Ben most of the time... except there was times were he stopped acting like an immature jerk, and they seemed to stand out the most in her mind. Times where he complimented her, or the few times he'd said she'd done something well.

She sighed and shook her head. 'Great, I've got a crush on my doofus cousin.' She couldn't believe it, but she realized it was the truth. She'd just have to deal with it. The thought wasn't as distressing as it should have been.

Ben cried out in surprise, drawing her attention back to him. She watched as he slipped on what seemed to be some Mud Puppy goo, and fell flat on his face. Lucy giggled at the display, and Gwen found herself smiling as well. She felt better now that she recognized her feelings for what they were. She wouldn't begrudge Lucy her little dance with Ben, because after they were done she'd find a way to get him to dance with her, too. And she'd make sure to catch him if he falls.

-

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed it, this was a bit of practice for a Bwen fic I'm trying to write, but I thought it'd make a nice drabble.


	12. Not Just a Game

_Kinda short, rather sweet but to the point- Mr. BG_

**

**Not Just a Game**

_**by: **__**Beta-ReaderADV**_

"Shut up, dweeb! Leave me alone!"

I sighed as my idiot cousin went back to playing his newest Sumo Slammer game. How come every time I worked up the nerve to try and tell him, he was busy doing something that couldn't wait? First it was Sonic and the Black Knight with Kevin, then it was helping Grampa get bugs for dinner (why would he rather do that than talk to me?!), then an alien attack (why did I feel like telling him this in the middle of a fight with a Way Big, once when he was battling the Elite Four on Pokémon HeartGold and now when he was almost to the climax of his stupid Sumo Slammer game...

I realized a few months ago what I've been trying to tell him. I'd started having _dreams_ about him, but it took me a week or two to figure out _why_.

I was _in_ _love _with my doofus cousin.

I watched him suffer a particularly humiliating defeat from the final boss, and then he turned it off. Turning to me, he said, "I have something I need to tell you..."

Curious, I asked, "What?"

"I've been thinking about this for several months... I'm sure you'll hate me for this, but I think I've... I... I've fa-"

Somehow understanding what he was trying to say, I cut him off by pressing my lips against his perfect mouth, kissing the young man-no, the boy- that I fell in love with so completely. Every fiber of my being was shrieking with joy as I felt his slightly chapped lips respond, saying what words could not: He loved me _too_.


	13. A Christmas Surprise

**RomanHigh's A/N's: **Ok, this is a small concoction (??) I made after reading a story by Whitestar's Legacy. I liked it, and decided to recreate a version of my sorta own and put it in the Drabbles to get it bother Whitestar's and my stories more easily findable. I don't own Ben 10, but If I find out who does, they'll get a serious confrontation!

**A Christmas Surprise**

_**by: RomanHigh**_

_**  
**_It was Christmas Eve, and Ben and Gwen were launching snowballs at each other outside of the R.V. They were allowed to spend their four-week vacation with Grandpa Max. It was a snowy winter day, and they were using it to have an all-out war. Suddenly, Gwen saw a huge flash of green light. She was then pummeled by a snowball swarm, courtesy of Four-Arms. "Ben, no fair!" she yelled, frustration and anger showing deeply on her face.

"Okay, okay, I'm done!" he shouted, timing out and changing back to his human self in a red flash.

Gwen said nothing, but merely walked back toward the RV.

"Gwen, I'm really sorry." he said as she opened the door and walked in.

He re-opened the door, which had just swung itself shut. "Gwen, I said I was sorry!" he said finding Gwen right by their bunk-beds.

"What do you want?" she asked in a rude voice.

He opened his mouth to form a response, but he was too shocked by the sight right above Gwen's head.

"What is it? Do I have something on my face?" she asked, putting her hands to her face to feel anything that could have caused that kind of expression. He pointed above her head, and what she saw made her understand what had shocked him so much. "Is that..."

"Mistletoe?" He finished for her, his hands slightly shaking. Gwen stayed where she was, while Ben walked over to her. He gulped, and then licked his lips. Their faces drew closer...and closer...and closer...until...

Their lips met.

At first it started small, shy, and soft, but Ben deepened it as he slowly placed his arms around her waist. Gwen wrapped her arms around Ben's neck, as she eased into the kiss. Gwen separated her lips and Ben slid his tongue into the depths of her mouth. After about a minute or so, their lips departed by mere inches, but it felt like miles.

"So, I guess that..." He started.

"Yep", she completed, knowing exactly what he would have said.

"And you..."

"Uh-huh" she finished once again.

"Cool," he said while his face approached hers.

"I could get used to this."

**The End**, I think.

Still don't own Ben 10, but I did used to own a toy Omnitrix.


	14. To Believe in Forever

_A lovely drabble by the fandom's new premiere writer. Oh, and I'm not dead yet Bwenners. Just...have some things to sort out. And so sorry for halting your climb to the corporate ladder, RomanHigh. You take care of the fandom, man. But I'll be back *smirk*__- Mr. BG_

***

**To Believe in Forever**

_**by: Selene69**_

When someone asked me if I believed in forever, I had to think about it. Forever was an infinite amount of time. It meant that nothing came to an end. Did I believe in that? Did I truly believe that forever could happen? I looked down at my hand and thought back to times when I'd heard that word used.

Enemies had said it to us, and so had friends. Lost comrades had whispered it before dead and lovers had whispered it in passion, but did I really believe in forever? I looked up and watched as a chocolate-haired Adonis lifted a young infant into his arms and rocked the baby softly as his deep voice hummed a soft tune. His dark, forest green eyes were closed as he tried to convince the babe into sleep.

I would have loved, at that moment, for forever to exist. I would have loved to keep them there, at that moment, because I knew, as I knew with all things, that the bond between father and son at that moment would only last so long. I knew, with the soft beating in my chest that forever didn't exist, because if it did I would never see my son grow into a young man like his father.

I'd never see him awkwardly introduce us to his first love, or feel him cry against my chest when she broke his heart. If forever did come around, he'd never shadow his father like a normal boy, and he'd never discover that he had his own mistakes to make. I watched as our daughter crawled into the lap of her great grandmother, asking softly about her powers.

I wouldn't see her grow into a fiery woman with powers stronger then any before her, and I wouldn't see her and her brother fight about one thing or another. Forever was a long time, but it also meant that things would never change. Love was forever, but not time. If it did, I'd never hear her scream at how her father isn't being fair about her first date, or laugh as she hugged him tightly and thanked him for being there for it all as she walked down the isle in white.

So I smiled and walked slowly to my husband and kissed him warmly, "No, Ben, I don't believe in forever. Forever is too long. Life should be enjoyed to the last moments, not drag on forever." she looked at her own son then at me.

"You're right, Gwen."

I always was.

I was right when I let Ben love me, and I was right when I took his hand at the alter. Ben slid his arm around me and pulled me close, kissing my forehead gently, "So, there isn't a forever?" I smiled at him and took our son.

"If there was, I would have never said I do." I could still feel him, that first night we'd been together.

**_We'll be like this forever, won't we, Gwen?_**

**_I don't know… but I know I'll love you forever._**


	15. Two Secret Words

**Summary:** Gwen gives Ben some advice about his love life. Inspired by the episode "Benwolf" but takes place after Alien Force. BxG.

**A/N:** This story idea has been floating around in my head for a while, but I never bothered to write it down until now. Since I've been having writer's block on the drabble I was planning to submit for the 100 BxG Drabble Challenge, I came up with this instead. :) It turned out to be a whole lot angstier than I had anticipated, but I still like it.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Two Secret Words**

_**by: Lady Arreya**_

"Gwen… remember what you told me after Kai Green rejected me?"

She stared at him blankly.

"You told me, 'Two secret words are all you need to know,'" he reminded her.

"Oh… yeah, I remember."

"So what are they?"

Gwen looked surprised for a moment, then smiled.

"I thought you would have figured that out by now," she said teasingly.

He shook his head ruefully. "Why would I be asking you if I'd already figured it out for myself?"

"Good point."

She scrutinized him for a moment, as though she could read his every thought if she only tried hard enough. Ben shifted uncomfortably.

"The two words are 'Be yourself,'" she finally said.

"That's it? Be yourself?" he asked incredulously.

"That's it," she confirmed.

She caught his look of disappointment.

"Well, what were you expecting?"

"I don't know," he confessed. He wasn't exactly sure what he had been expecting.

"It's not a magic formula."

"I know."

"It's not even really a secret."

"I guess not."

He pondered her words.

_Be yourself._

It was so simple, and yet so difficult. For him, it was nearly impossible.

He felt troubled. How could he ever just be himself? The whole world knew him as Ben Tennyson, the hero with the Omnitrix. He constantly felt pressured to live up to that image. Everyone always wanted something from him, and he couldn't disappoint them.

He gave it everything he had, but he often felt like it would never be enough. He was always left dissatisfied. No matter how many heroic acts he performed, he couldn't escape the niggling doubt in the back of his mind that without the Omnitrix, he was nothing. No one. Just another regular kid. No one special.

It terrified him. It was why he had to keep trying so hard to prove himself. As a hero, people loved and respected him. They believed in him.

And he needed that.

Because deep down he feared that no one would ever love and accept him for who he really was.

He was so weak in his human form. He liked himself better when he was an alien hero. Any alien hero. When he was in alien form, he didn't have to face the insecurities that plagued him.

Who would ever want him for he really was, when he didn't even like himself?

It all came down to that. He could never truly be happy unless he could learn to love himself.

He'd tried so hard to win everyone's approval, and he had legions of adoring fans, but it had only left him feeling empty.

What was the point of trying to impress people he didn't even know? What did it matter if they worshipped him?

They didn't know anything about him. They didn't know the real Ben Tennyson.

Did he even know who he really was anymore?

The loneliness he felt was almost paralyzing. He'd give it all up in a heartbeat to have one person who truly understood him, who loved and accepted him for him.

But that terrified him as well. How could he give up being a hero when it defined the core of his identity?

It wasn't fair. It was easy for Gwen. Her powers were a part of her. They didn't come from alien technology. They couldn't be taken away from her.

She could always be herself without having to worry about whether people would like her if she didn't have powers.

He envied her that.

Gwen was so self-assured, so comfortable with herself. She even made him feel at ease.

And then it hit him…

He could be himself with her. She was the only one who made him feel that way. He didn't have to pretend when he was with her.

Why hadn't he ever realized that before? It seemed so obvious now.

Gwen was always right there beside him. So loyal, so patient and loving.

He understood now. She'd been trying to tell him all along that he was worthy of love – of her love – and that she loved him just the way he was.

She smiled at him, her expression filled with gentle affection, and he felt warm all over.

Maybe it wasn't so difficult after all…

To be himself.

~The End~


	16. Green on Green

**A/N:** Made this one while looking up at my green wall. I was thinking about repainting since this color was there since my birth and it looks kinda old. Besides I don't like green anyway. But green eyes are indeed adorable.

Please tell me about any mistakes I made.

**Summary: **They never knew when one ended and the other started. It was all green.

**Idea popped out when:** I was looking at my green wall.

* * *

**Green on Green**

_**By: Vicky Diasper**_

_"[…]Reflective Eyes."_

Grandpa always said her eyes were emerald-like—two orbs that would shine even on dark nights without any stars or the moon to guide their path. Green so bright, and so pure, you could see your own reflexion, see your own eyes through her gaze. Honestly, Ben didn't think there was anything special about his cousin's eyes. They were but mirrors of his own. Nothing more.

Also, his Grandpa was exaggerating; the old guy was getting even older and more emotional. There's no way you could see your own reflex on that pair of green eyes, they were way too deep for such a thing.

Deep and aware of everything and anything around them—a plastic bag rolling down the street, cars passing by, people (mostly guys) who would look her up and down— a few of them would whistle; a bookstore, TV interviews (when Ben wasn't zapping through channels). Everything she looked at, even for mere seconds, her eyes would catch the movement and her mind would process the image. All that because she had _deep, aware, green_ eyes.

Those type of eyes couldn't reflect anything—for that to happen it would be required orbs who haven't been charmed of knowledge, nevertheless curiosity. Ben – without making any effort – was the more talkative of the two cousins. He'd ask anything that popped on his mind without fearing sound ridiculous.

_"Ridiculous is a man who keeps his doubts for himself and pretends he knows everything about the matter."_

Gwen was astonished—she never thought her cousin could say those words (say that phrase for crying out loud!) without stutter in a single word. Ben remembered her reaction. He had a proud smile, ear-to-ear, on his face. He succeeded on surprising her cousin. He knew that Gwen was as curious as him, but she had her own ways to discover things. Researching was one of them, that way she learned _more_and satisfied her doubt or curiosity at the same time.

Ben was lazy enough to _not_ do it.

The brunette also knew her intense eyes couldn't reflect anything. If they did her green orbs would be superficial, and how eyes are windows to the soul. Gwen didn't have reflective eyes.

_Because Gwen wasn't a superficial person_. It was that simple.

But he agreed her eyes shone even on the darkest nights. They were bright enough for that, as he already had experienced. Her eyes, incredibly, had caused the turmoil and the almost near-death experience.

* * *

"_[…] Eyes that would shine even on the darkest nights."_

The rough ground was making their shoes tap. They could hear each other's heartbeat together with their steps, their breath coming through gasps. The two Tennysons were running—running for their lives. Now that sucked. Ben had planned straight (for the first time in his entire life and counting). It was everything perfect except for one thing: The Omnitrix had timed out. Without it he couldn't be Cannonbolt and save the day. _Again_.

Gwen, meanwhile, was cursing under her breath—her doofus of a cousin had a good idea for a change but, as usual, his incredible lack of luck didn't allow him to go hero and kick alien butt.

Argh, she told him not to use XLR8 for cleaning his room. Of course he didn't pay much attention and, to boost his ego up of how "nice" he was, Ben cleaned his room and hers too. Not that Gwen's was messy—just a little bit out of place, as she defended herself, without mentioning she thought it was suspicious.

Her cousin – the same one who never did anything for her except be a pain in the ass – offered cleaning her room without wanting anything in return. Not even a single homework to be done—which was probably delayed. Not wanting _anything_ in return! It simply didn't sound like him. Gwen had to check his forehead-just to make sure he wasn't sick-and when he objected he was fine she had only one conclusion. He was crazy.

Yeah, her cousin was mentally sick—insane if you wish— and that was the only plausible explanation.

For some reason, while she was running, Gwen thought back to that day, wishing she could smack him on the head just to put some sense on that brain. Of course it would do more harm than good.

"You can run but you can't hide, baby. It's no use, you know," growled a deep raspy voice. Gwen cursed under her breath—that imbecile was haunting her since the beginning of the afternoon. She hadn't the proper time to finish her lunch before that _freak _invaded the house, broke the kitchen wall and decided she was hot enough to be pursued.

Of course, by freak she meant _half__-human, half-hybrid-lion-robot-man._ He was the weirdest thing she saw in her entire life—and she had seen pretty much of a whole galaxy of creepy/scary aliens. He had dishevelled mane, canine teeth, claws, robotic hands and arms, and legs that would shift between human, robotic and lion legs in such a way that in one moment he was walking on twos, and the other he was walking on all fours. If Gwen tried to describe his torso, she would stutter for hours before finally getting killed, because it shifted forms as well. Oh, and he was as strong as King Kong himself.

"You're not getting this alien on your watch," she warned him.

"Why not? I could wear his stren-" he stopped in mid sentence. Gwen and her grim stare couldn't be underestimated. "Okay, so how do we defeat him?"

"We? You were the one who called his attention, _you_ defeat him." She sighed in defeat, the Ominitrix wasn't charged yet. "I'll buy you some time." Gwen stopped running so she could face the creature.

"Hey you!" called out Gwen. The thing stopped mid track to face her, a lazy smile plastered around his face. "So, you decided to give me those beautiful pair of eyes…and the rest of your body, too, I suppose?" He winked and half-whistled, half-growled. The redhead twisted her nose, but said nothing, just nodded and bit her bottom lip. Ben widened his eyes in pure disgust. How dare that thing-

"Goood," he whistled again. "You'll suit just fine on my bed," he roared. She walked a few steps closer to him, hips moving from side to side, bare legs exposed. She _had_ to wear skirt today, hadn't she? Eyes glimmering with both anger and disgust, and auburn hair falling just below her shoulders made her look like an angel with no wings and fiery curls. And those green eyes...

* * *

"_[...] An angel with fiery curls"_

Ben, in no way, would disagree with that statement. Gwen was indeed an angel—A fallen angel that would seduce mortals just because she felt like it. An angel that had been exiled from heaven for that same sin—she would seduce her guardians and those mortals. She would do whatever she wanted with those she possessed.

Ben shivered at that thought. Gwen could toy with him in sooo many ways. He moaned quietly in his room. He shouldn't be thinking about her in that way, but he couldn't help it. The way she walked around that beast buying some time for Ben—the way she licked her lips oh-so slowly; her hips swaying, her hair cascading down her shoulders, eyes darkening, as she spoke to the beast in a low voice_. _Oh, that amazing, sexy, low, voice of hers. And let's not even begin with those lips.

God, her lips.

He wanted to grab her and taste those bloodied, cherry lips. Run his tongue across hers, his hands gliding on those smooth curves she insists on exposing—making her moan and scream with pure ecstasy. Make her feel the same way he felt for her now. Make her touch herself in front of him…

True, what she did to that alien worked...

...but, unfortunately, it had the same effect on her cousin, too.

* * *

"_[…] To make her moan and scream with pure ecstasy."_

She _had_ to laugh at his face. He looked so stunned, and confused, and foolish, she could take a picture of it. Now Gwen had to admit, it wasn't nice having to seduce an alien but then again, it was kind of worth it. The look on Ben's face was priceless. She never saw that type of look on her cousin's face—it was all-too-new. A look of absolute shock, bewilderment, and..._lust_? At the beginning she felt a little bit disgusted by it, but the feeling was soon replaced by new sensations she never imagined would inhabit her.

Gwendolyn Tennyson found herself needing Ben's eyes constantly glued at her. She found herself needing his passion. She wanted to seduce him; bring him under her covers and do naughty things with him. She knew she could—she only had to try.

And he would follow like a lost puppy.

* * *

"_[...]but, unfortunately, it had the same effect on her cousin, too"_

"I think Grandpa was right after all," he said suddenly.

"Hmm?" she murmured behind the screen of the computer.

"Your eyes are reflective."

She looked up at him, curious. "It reflects all the things we passed through."

* * *

**A/N:** So, first Bwen fic. What do you guys think about it? I have another idea about them, maybe two more. Would you guys like me to write them down?

Reviews are a lovely thing I'd like for Halloween, they would taste like candy.

**Mr. BG A/N**: Another drabble entry after so long a time! Thank you! I'm very proud to add this to the collection. R&R


End file.
